Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet cutting device that cuts a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for the purpose of bookbinding or the like, a sheet cutting device that cuts a sheet has been used (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-247237). A conventional sheet cutting device includes a stage, on which a to-be-cut sheet is placed; a strip-shaped fixed blade, which is provided on the stage; and a movable blade, which works cooperatively with the fixed blade to cut a sheet. In the case of the conventional sheet cutting device, the to-be-cut sheet is placed on the stage, and a portion of the sheet that is protruding from the stage is supplementarily supported by an auxiliary section, and the fixed blade and the movable blade work together to cut the sheet placed on the stage. The cutting generates remnants, which fall and are stored in a waste box.